


Glass Heart

by moo_mo0



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bonding, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Maybe Smut in the fututre, Mental Health Issues, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Rescue, Romance, Slow Build, i'm sorry but I'm going to change some names forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_mo0/pseuds/moo_mo0
Summary: When Heir to the throne Anurak of Eleftheria discovers that his younger brother, Jaidee, has gone missing he's determined to find him. But it seems that the disappearance of the youngest prince is just the tip of the iceberg, because the Kingdom of Elutherias' magic seems to be dwindling, and upon further inspection, the same can be said of the other Kingdoms. And Anurak knows whyAnurak needs to find his brother and save his Kingdom, and he's going to need help from other Kingdoms. The problem is, tensions are high, and an outbreak of war is darkening the doorstep. The timing of all of this seems a little more than a mere coincidence.Heeey, tis me! A new author on this platform! I hope you enjoy my first work. I hope to post a chapter once a week, but I think it might end up being once a month, I'm not quite sure, yet. We'll see how things go!Anyway, I'm going to change the names of our sweet idols! Just for the sake of this story, so, I'll be updating the name changes here:NamesTen - AnurakJaemin - JaideeTaeil - MonSeulgi - OuiumMore to be added soon...





	Glass Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>> "  
>  _a loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge_  
>  "  
> 

It was a beautiful day. Breathtaking, actually. The clouds from the mountains shrouded the palace in a thin veil, the misty tendrils slowly reaching towards the towns and villages but evaporating as the breeze from the crystal blue sea blew. The sun was warm, making the sand glow a golden brown and the water shone. It was all very inviting, and that's what Eleftheria prided itself for. Being open, inviting, free of any prejudice. It is what many would call a cosmopolitan Kingdom. Everyone came from different Kingdoms, and as the population grew, bloodlines intertwined. There was no bias to race or culture, because everyone, whether they admitted it or not, was mixed. Rarely, if ever, were there any race wars, or spars concerning religion. Eleftheria was a place of peace, of freedom. It was meant to be paradise, which is why so many defectors from other Kingdoms came to start over, where they could feel safe and secure. Eleftheria was the Kingdom of the Free, forged by the outcome of war, the relationships of a people that had had everything taken from them by force, having been broken and cut down. In a war between politicians and royals, the lower casts got hurt the most. In Eleftheria, there were casts, but they weren't a strong pillar of the culture. 

The Royal family, are descendants of the Ancients - the founders of the Kingdom. The Ancients, the Great Ones, or the Thieves, depending on where you came from, had been the main cause of the division of nations. You see, the world had been one great nation, with smaller states within it, divided only by the points of the compass. The Western, the Southern, the Northern, and the Eastern territories. Each state had it's own parliament, and a head Figure, that controlled everything. And out of all the states within a territory, would elect another Figure to represent them all. They traded, they sold, the bought. All was well for several centuries before the higher-ups began to get greedy - which sparked the one thousand year war. Towards the end, there was a mysterious woman that nobody knew anything of. All that was known that she was magical. A powerful sorceress that made the Heart. The Heart was a giant stone that, supposedly, had the power of the Gods. She separated the Heart into four pieces and handed them out to each territory with the intent that the stone would allow them a plentiful life, so that they would no longer need to steal from and kill others. But of course, they continued, this time to try and get the other halves of the heart. The Figure of the Southern Territory was a dictator, and the most power hungry of them all. He caused the most pain to his own people, and it is said that he wiped out a quarter of the nations' population. He managed to slowly invade the other territories and steal their shard of the heart. But, before he could put them back together, he tried finding the sorceress, but she had disappeared. 

Magic wasn't as common back then as it is now, so it took him a year to find a magician that was strong enough to put the shards back together. But instead of doing the Leader's bidding, he ended up killing him, although the body was never found. The magician's name was Nilrem, and he was the Ancient that returned the shards, giving the false impression that he had also been the one to steal them. Having made enemies, and igniting the war, he gathered up followers to rebuild the South territory, but to make it better, more safe. That was how Eleftheria was created. Soon after, the other territories stopped raging war and built up their own kingdoms with the help of other magicians. There were now four Kingdoms, and the world has changed drastically. Syneffa, Kingdom of Clouds, was once the Western territory, but with the power of the Heart shard and magician, Syneffa now resided in the sky, only visible to the naked eye during storms. Vouna, Kingdom of Mountains and forests, is the largest, and was once the Northern territory, it's the most mysterious of all the Kingdoms, and is the most powerful. Thalassa was the Kingdom of the Sea was the Eastern territory and was completely submerged in water. Each Kingdom had it's own magician, and they became the Ancients, the rulers of the Kingdoms. And their descendants now ruled over their people however they pleased. 

Anurak Nilrem was the Heir to Eleftheria. And that morning, something felt... Strange. There wasn't anything in the air, and he couldn't sense any upcoming danger. There was just a heavy feeling in his stomach. Anurak wasn't supposed to be the Heir. He had been the second in line to the throne after his sister, Kahlan. He remembered her vividly. The perfect daughter, the perfect princess: long dark hair, tanned skin, long limbs and a lean figure, she had a kind smile that emitted warmth but her eyes... They shone a bright emerald green. That was another thing that separated the Royal family from the normal folk, their eyes... Their eyes were bright and stood out. It had been a gift from the Ancients, but Anurak always saw it as a curse. Mainly because he was different. Instead of being green eyed like the rest of his family, his eyes were blue. As blue as the sea that he looked out at from his bedroom window. _What are you planning?_ He leaned out of the open window, his hands bracing himself against the pane as he craned his neck to look up at the sky. "Your Highness?" Came a timid voice from behind him. 

Heaving a sigh, Anurak stepped back, heaving the windows closed. Turning around, he found his small squire looking up at him with his big brown eyes. Anurak cracked a smile, striding over to him to wrap him in a hug, "G'morning, Mon." He whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek, pulling away and chuckling at the pink hue that had started to creep up his best friend's face. "You always look so scandalized! Does my breath smell that bad? I swear I brushed my teeth this morning. " He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "N-No! You know why..." Mon stuttered, fidgeting with the button of his shirt. Anurak huffed. Anurak was known for being rather intimate. He didn't have a sense of personal space and would often cause discomfort among his friends and family - his father was especially unsettled by this. "I'm sorry, Mon-Mon." He murmured, flashing a cheeky grin. "You know how much I love you, and you're just so cute, I can't help myself!" "Shut up, Anurak and get dressed." Mon snapped, balling his hands into fists at his side, the pink hue now turning a pretty red colour. He was furiously embarrassed, and Anurak loved it. "Okay... Okay." He sighed, rolling his eyes and sashaying to the large wardrobe that was on the other side of the room. Flinging it open he pulled out an oversize white cotton shirt and brown pants. He turned his head to Mon, who still stood in the middle of the room, with pursed lips. "Coming to help me change?" The Heir questioned, raising an eyebrow, trying not to burst into laughter as his squire snapped his gaze up at him. _He looks like a scared deer!_ Mon hadn't dressed him since Anurak was ten, Anurak having gotten tired of Mon's constant apologies whenever he'd accidentally brush against his skin. _"I can dress myself. After all, I'm the Heir now, I should be able to handle this on my own."_

"Your Highness!" Mon pleaded, his mouth opening and closing, not sure what to do. "Relax I'm joking..." Anurak confirmed, watching Mon relax. His bare feet padded against the wooden floor lightly as he headed towards the clean bathroom. "If you don't want to dress me... How about you wash me instead?" He shot a smirk towards his squire. "Nevermind, you wouldn't be able to reach anyway." He quickly ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, closing the door just in time, the cushion that had been thrown thudding lightly against the door.


End file.
